


Gettin' Dirty

by lallyloo



Series: The Car Wash [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Dancing, M/M, Masturbation, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: Link returns to the car wash. It's 3am and his vehicle is already spotless.Rhett knows why he's really there.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: The Car Wash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021368
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	Gettin' Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really expect to write a car wash sequel but here we are!
> 
> Written for fanbabble and mycuppuffedhedraws.

Link hadn’t really been planning to sit and wait like a creep.

His original thought was he’d drive in, pay $55, and watch Rhett dance.

But nerves took over as he got closer to his destination, and Link found himself needing to pull to the side of the street and reconsider. It wasn’t that Rhett would be surprised to see him, they’d pretty much discussed it the week before. But discussing and doing are two different things, and Link was pretty sure that showing up at Selkie’s Car Wash at 3:00am in a nearly spotless vehicle so he could watch a guy dance in short shorts was dangerously close to crossing some sort of perv line.

And Link had pretty much thrown himself over that line the week before anyway, when he jerked off while Rhett danced around on the hood of his SUV and then he awkwardly asked for Rhett’s name after he was finished.

It wasn’t his finest moment.

Still, Rhett didn’t seem to mind and he appeared to be cool with Link showing up again.

So Link sat in his vehicle at 3am. And he waited.

He wasn’t sure if he was looking for other patrons because he didn’t want to imagine Rhett dancing for anyone else, or if he was just trying to confirm if Rhett was working because he wasn’t interested in watching some random employee dance. The dancing and the short shorts were enticing, sure, and just the thought of Rhett’s pierced nipples made his cock stir, but Link was more than aware that he was specifically there for Rhett.

He’d planned ahead, being sure to wear clothes with easier access –no jeans, no boxer briefs– just a shirt and joggers. He’d even brought a towel and an extra change of clothes just in case. Link convinced himself it was a sensible move, ignoring the little voice in his head that told him it was weird. Last time he’d had to drive home in wet boxer briefs – this time he was being smart.

The car wash lot was empty and as Link attempted to see through the steam coming out of the brightly lit entryway, he finally he saw the tall silhouette of a man walking through the mist. Rhett stood outside the building for a second before dumping out a bucket of dirty water.

Link waited for Rhett to step back inside and then he pulled into the lot, paid his $55, and drove ahead. Rhett appeared again, just a silhouette against the bright lights of the car wash, and he raised his hand to motion to Link’s vehicle and guide him inside. Link rolled forward, beneath the overhang, and into the car wash.

Rhett had moved off to the right as the vehicle rolled in, and Link tried to ignore the blast of water on his windshield and the second blast on his passenger side window, focusing instead on the flashing sign telling him when to brake and where to stop.

Once he braked and parked, Link finally let himself look around properly. Rhett was moving to the back of the vehicle, blasting it once with water, before he approached the driver’s side.

Link rolled down his window before Rhett could blast him again, and he stuck his hand out in a wave.

As Rhett approached, Link could see the look of recognition in his eye.

“Link, right?”

“That’s right.”

“Cool.”

“And you’re Rhett?”

Rhett smiled. “Yeah, man.”

He motioned to Link’s SUV.

“You’re lookin’ pretty clean”

“Yep,” Link shrugged, giving him a sheepish look.

Rhett glanced over the vehicle again and looked directly at Link.

“You feelin’ dirty?”

“Uhh.” Link hesitated before nodding, “yeah.”

Rhett smirked at him and gestured upward with his thumb. “Alright Link, you gotta roll it up” 

Link clicked over all the window buttons until he was sure they were all up and secure.

Rhett stepped back and gave a slow roll of his hips and then raised his hose to blast the window with soap suds. Link’s cock grew stiff as he recalled the last time they’d done this, when Rhett’s nipples pressed hard against the glass, the little barbells glinting in the light as they trailed through the suds.

Link recognised the loud rooftop blast from his last visit, and he held his breath as Rhett’s shadow moved over the window. He waited anxiously to see Rhett’s pierced nipples, Rhett’s skin, and the line of hair that trailed down into those tiny shorts. 

Finally Rhett’s body was there, pressed to the glass stomach first, and Link watched – eyeing Rhett’s skin and waiting for those pert nipples to peek through. After an agonising few seconds there was a soft _clink_ sound as Rhett leaned forward and one shiny barbell tapped the glass, and then another _clink clink_ as Rhett’s other nipple was pressed hard to the glass.

Rhett seemed to stay there longer than the previous visit, rubbing himself over the window, slipping through the suds. Link wasn’t sure if it was an intentional tease, but he stared, leaning in far closer than was necessary, taking in the close display of Rhett’s wet skin. Without thinking, Link brought his hand up, ghosting over the glass, following the trail of Rhett’s nipples like he was touching them – teasing one and then moving across to rub his fingers over the other. The idea sent an ache through him and his cock leaked into his joggers.

Link traced his fingers down, following the trail of hair on Rhett’s navel, imagining he was following it _down, down, down_ into those short shorts. He could just slip his fingers below the waistband, teasingly, touching over Rhett’s skin until he found his cock, and maybe he could take it out and suck it until it was thick and hard and ready to fuck. 

Another blast on the roof pulled Link back to reality and he made one last grab at the glass as Rhett pulled away from the window, leaving the glass dark and covered with soap suds. Then there was another blast as Rhett rinsed the window clean and moved on, making his way closer to the back of the vehicle.

Link watched through the side and rear view mirrors, tracking Rhett’s movements, and he seemed to be moving faster than last time, blasting the back windows quickly before moving on. Maybe it was the fact that Link’s vehicle was already spotless, but it seemed as if Rhett was doing the bare minimum in the areas where Link wasn’t able to see him dance. Or maybe Link was just imagining it.

It only took a moment for Rhett to reach the passenger side window, the washing of the rear of the vehicle evidently complete. He blasted the window with soap again and Link watched as he rubbed himself against the glass. Link silently cursed the distance between them and briefly considered climbing into the passenger seat just to get a little closer. Instead, he dipped his hand into his joggers, ghosting over himself, just a little, just a tease. He wasn’t ready to come yet, but he didn’t want to get there too soon, and watching Rhett left him afraid he’d shoot into his pants before Rhett climbed onto the hood. And Link was definitely hoping Rhett would climb onto his hood again.

Link’s cock ached as he listened to Rhett’s piercings clink against the glass, and he leaked a trail of precum over his thigh as he watched Rhett’s torso slide through the suds. He gave his cock a hard squeeze to will himself to calm down and he waited patiently until Rhett stepped away and cleared the window with another hard blast of water.

Link’s eyes were locked on Rhett as he moved to the front of the SUV and Rhett seemed to know it as he turned and locked eyes with Link. He gave another slow shake of his hips, raising his arms as he moved, lifting them up over his head, and Link watched as Rhett rutted into the air, thrusting his hips forward, making lewd fucking motions towards Link’s vehicle.

Link gave his dick another hard squeeze, like a pulse, _once, twice, three times_ , willing himself not to stroke until Rhett was on his hood. He was trying desperately to keep it together until then.

Rhett’s hips slowed and he stood still for a moment, staring at Link through the front windshield, and then he placed one boot on the front bumper and paused again as if he was waiting to see Link’s reaction. Link shifted forward in his seat, holding onto the steering wheel, trying not to climb over it just to reach Rhett and see _more_. Link stared, maintaining eye contact and not entirely sure what Rhett was waiting for, until finally he just nodded his head, hoping it would encourage Rhett to move.

It seemed to be the sign Rhett was looking for, because he raised his other boot, climbing up until he was standing on Link’s hood, and Link watched this time, dipping his head to see Rhett reach up for the smaller hose which was hanging somewhere near the ceiling.

Rhett knelt down slowly, pulling the little hose with him, and he blasted Link’s windshield with it, covering it in blue soap until Link couldn’t see him anymore. Link waited for Rhett to clear it, letting out a little whine of frustration when it seemed to take a few seconds too long. After a moment a hard blast hit the window, clearing it completely, and Rhett was there again, sitting back on his heels. He set the hose by his cock and trailed it back and forth, spurting water over Link’s windshield, until finally it seemed there was nothing left to clean.

Rhett tossed both hoses off to the side and moved forward onto his hands and knees, and crawled up Link’s hood until he was nearly on the windshield.

Link watched as Rhett leaned over him, huge, partially silhouetted against the harsh overhead light of the car wash. Rhett settled a hand up near the roof and used his other hand to trail over the fabric of his short shorts, almost touching himself. He was teasing, and Link watched as he traced the line of his cock through the fabric, showing Link exactly how he hung and exactly how hard he was.

Link could see the outline of Rhett’s cockhead through the shorts and Link’s own hand finally grasped his cock and gave a long slow tug. He let out a groan, loud enough that he was sure Rhett heard it through the glass. He was almost afraid to go faster, afraid it would be over too soon. He gave himself another slow tug, hand slick with precum as it slid over his cock.

Rhett was watching him, and Link stared as Rhett’s large fingers moved over the waistband of his shorts. He teased Link, pulling them down a little, just to show a bit of skin, and in his lusty haze Link was almost convinced that Rhett was going to pull them right down. Then Rhett motioned to him, nodding his head at Link, glancing down at Link’s joggers as if to say ‘your turn.’

Link just stared back at him, unsure, wondering if that was what Rhett was really asking. Was he really motioning for Link to pull down his waistband? To show his cock?

Link tested it out, pulling down the band, just a little, and Rhett smiled at him through the glass and nodded again. Link was aching so hard and without really thinking, staring directly at Rhett, he pulled his joggers down a little further exposing his cockhead. It was flushed dark, and the hand still in his joggers gave his shaft another tight squeeze.

Rhett thrust over the glass and winked at him, nodding his head as if to say ‘more’ and Link obliged, pulling down the front of his joggers and taking himself right out.

He gripped his cock and gave it a slow stroke, showing Rhett how hard he was for him, and how his cock leaked with every movement of Rhett’s body. Rhett made a slow jerking motion with his hand, and Link followed his instructions, jerking himself. He stared at Rhett, his mouth hung open and panting as he stroked himself. Link had one hand on his cock and his other on his balls, rubbing over his sack, and he showed Rhett how he teased himself, running his thumb just up over the head and back down, slicking himself a little more with each slip in his precum.

Link kept his gaze locked on Rhett as he jacked himself, and Rhett brought both hands to the windshield, using it for leverage as he thrust his hips over Link, his bulge showing through his short shorts as he made fucking motions over the glass.

Link should’ve known it wouldn’t take long. He wanted to make it last but his cock had been aching for friction since he pulled into the car wash, and watching Rhett’s cock fuck over him while Rhett watched him jerk himself was enough to send Link over the edge. He gave himself a few swift tugs and his dick pulsed in his hand as he came over his shirt, shooting far enough to hit himself on the chin.

Rhett kept thrusting until he knew Link was done, and then he sat back. Link watched as Rhett took himself in hand through his shorts, and gave his cock a tight squeeze, his eyes falling shut as he seemed to will himself to soften.

After a moment, Rhett slid off the side off the vehicle and reached down to retrieve the discarded hoses. Link quickly pulled off his stained shirt and slipped on his clean one, being sure to wipe the cum off his chin in the process. Then he clicked the button to roll his down his window.

“Thanks,” he called to Rhett, and then immediately felt stupid.

It was such a blasé thing to say in the moment, but Rhett didn’t seem bothered by it.

“No problem, man.” Rhett gave him a friendly wave as he focused on hanging up the hoses.

“Hey Rhett?” Link called, hoping he wasn’t crossing another line but figuring they were beyond that point anyway, considering Rhett had just seen his dick.

“Yeah?”

“When do you get off?"

Rhett smirked at him.

"Not _get off_ ,” Link smiled and shook his head. “I mean what time are you done here?"

“It’s awhile to wait, but I’m done at five.”

“Yeah, that’s awhile” Link replied, glancing down at the clock on his dash. “If I waited, where should I park?”

Rhett just looked at him for a second, and then pointed towards the exit. “There’s an employee lot just to the left outside. If you wanted to wait, you could wait there.”

“Okay” Link smiled, looking back at Rhett, and they seemed to consider each other for a moment. “I’ll wait there.”

“Well alright,” Rhett said, smiling back at him.

So Link waited again. Two cars went through while he sat there, and he tried to ignore any twinge of jealousy he felt. It was irrational. He’d only met Rhett twice, Rhett was working, and it was just dancing.

Link was the one waiting outside to take Rhett.. wherever they were going after.

The dim morning light was just starting to appear on the horizon when the clock on Link’s dash clicked over to 5:00, and it took another ten minutes for Rhett to finally walk through the exit door.

He was fully clothed, wearing joggers rolled up to his shins, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. His wild hair was pulled back into a little ponytail. It was different from the short shorts, but he still looked gorgeous and Link just stared at him as he climbed into the passenger side of the SUV.

“Hey,” Link said.

Rhett grinned at him. “Hey.”

“You wanna go for breakfast?”

“Yeah, man.”

“You have any suggestions? I don’t really know this area.”

“Just drive,” Rhett nodded, “and I’ll tell you where to go.”

Link hesitated, staring a moment to long, and Rhett gave him a questioning look. “What?”

“Your shorts..”

Rhett let out an amused huff and reached over to flip down the waistband of his joggers. He was still wearing the shiny shorts underneath.

Link let out a long breath as he cursed, “shiiiiit.”

Rhett just laughed, and Link put the vehicle into gear and drove them out of the lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lallyloo on tumblr. I mostly post Rhink stuff and I sometimes post fic.


End file.
